


A Collection of Unfinished Stories

by Sunno



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Airports, Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Consent, First Meetings, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Scheming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunno/pseuds/Sunno
Summary: Basically, I tend to start writing things and never finish them. Some of the stories in here will be still in progress or discontinued. This is just a place for me to put the poorly made stories that I wish I never made!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot/Technoblade
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my personal junkyard! This will be a place I can post unfinished or work in progress stories so that I can still have some bit of content.

Don’t worry Tongue Tied is still in progress! Most of these were actually made while I am working on Tongue Tied because I needed to get the creative juices flowin.

Obviously, if any of the creators mentioned see this I am taking it down. 

Just a small warning- A lot of these are going to be crack ships. Don’t worry though, there will be absolutely no non-con or underage. I feel gross writing that stuff and it is super weird to me.

Have fun!


	2. Taming the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George Doms Dream... that’s it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for a Secret Santa thing for dnf sinner. Basically, the prompt was for Dream to be super cocky and full of himself, but George tops him. I’m not very good at writing Dom George so have mercy on me.
> 
> There is no explicit material in this one. I didn’t get very far while writing it.

George unwrapped his arms from around Dream’s neck and grinned up at him. The blond was just as tall as Sapnap had made him out to be, and just as handsome as well. 

George had finally been able to fly into Florida after all this time. They had set up the flight immediately once the travel ban had been lifted, and made sure that George was healthy before leaving. To say the least, George was ecstatic to finally meet his best friend. 

The two had an odd relationship. Even the fans could see it. 

Dream would flirt excessively with George both on camera and off, while George would flush and brush him off. It was an endless cycle that drove George crazy. 

You see, the reason this drives George mad was because he is a top. He refuses to bottom for anyone, let alone some arrogant bastard like Dream. 

George was planning something for this trip. He wasn't 100% sure Dream reciprocated his feelings, but he had to at least try, since this was his only chance for a while. Especially since the next visit to Florida won't just be him and Dream. 

If George got a dollar each time he had laid in his bed at 3 AM, gripping the sheets, and thinking of Dream, he could probably buy a mansion. It was honestly a bit excessive. So he decided that he would make the most of this trip by making Dream just as mad as George was. 

George had also already had a couple of ideas of how he could execute his plan. He had noted the few times George had flirted back at Dream in their calls. The other man’s reactions gave him a pretty good idea of what Dream liked. Especially the few times George called him Clay.

George was brought back down to earth once his luggage showed up on the conveyor belt. George moved forward to grab the suitcases but Dream held out an arm to stop George.Dream hauled George’s suitcases off the conveyor belt, settling the luggage onto the ground in front of George. Dream smiled down at George cockilly. 

“Wow, soo strong,” George smirked up at Dream and rolled his eyes before grabbing his luggage. George was acutely aware of the small flush that rose up on Dream’s face and the glint of something in his eye. 

_ This was going to be too easy. _

Dream drove George back home in a car he rented for the week since he didn’t own one himself. The ride back was gorgeous so George opted out for sleeping on the way back to instead watch the dark silhouettes of palm trees against the setting sun. 

George watched as Dream bit the inside of his cheek in concentration. The man beside him had his eyes fixed on the road, the glow of the sunset shone off his irises.

_ George was going to wreck him. _

  
They arrived at Dream’s house quickly, the large home towered above them. Yes, George knew that Dream was loaded, but this was  _ insane. _


	3. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Dream/Techno/Wilbur thing I did while Wilbur was going crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I made a while ago. I haven’t read through it in a while, so pardon grammar issues or spelling mistakes if there are any. 
> 
> I actually had a lot of fun writing this so idk.

Wilbur walked about Pogtopia, studying the cold stone walls thoughtfully. He pulled his trench coat closer to his body to keep warm. It was a frigid night on the Dream SMP, it was even supposed to snow. Everyone was asleep in their warm beds, waiting for the next morning to continue preparations. Except for Wilbur. He was too restless to sleep. There was so much to think about. The festival was a complete disaster, and things seem to keep getting worse for the previous L’manburgians. Wilbur walked past Tommy’s room, along with Tubbo’s and Nikki’s guest rooms. He was thinking of going back to bed, it was probably the best idea for him since he has been getting incredibly poor sleep. Until, he heard voices echoing through the stairway that led to the surface. He paused, looking up the poorly made stairs in interest. He began to climb them, careful to not make a sound on his ascent. About halfway up, he could discern the voices enough to belong to Dream and Technoblade. He stopped, just barely in earshot, and listened carefully. 

“What do you think we should do?” Technoblade asked, his voice just as low as ever.

Well, I think you and I have the same idea, don’t pretend otherwise,” the familiar cocky voice of Dream trilled.

Technoblade chuckled, “And what would that idea be, Dream?” The man teased.

“Wilbur appears to be changing,” Dream’s voice commented above him. The mention of his name slightly startled Wilbur, but he carried on listening.

“Hah, obviously,” Technoblade let out a low laugh, “You would have to be stupid to not see that he has been growing a fondness of chaos and us.”

“Well, I have been thinking,” Dream started, choosing his words carefully, “what if we speed up the process…” There was a short silence before Technoblade responded.

“In what way?” The pink haired man asked.

“Wilbur is an incredibly powerful asset, and his beliefs seem to be slowly changing to conform more to ours. I was thinking that maybe we could help that process along a bit. Make him OURS.” Dream put an emphasis on the last word, Wilbur could tell what face Dream was making right now, even without seeing his smiling mask or face.

Wilbur zoned out a bit, thinking deeply on what Dream had meant. He stood on the stairs, unmoving. His thoughts wandered to dirtier places when he thought about what they could do to him. To make him more pliable for them. The idea of being their equal and below them at the same time was intoxicating. The buzzing thoughts were so distracting that Wilbur only noticed that the two men were starting to descend down the stairs when he could see their feet at his eye level. 

Wilbur sped down the stairs, trying to outrun the unsuspecting men, but he was too late, so he opted for option B. In an effort to seem more “normal”, he stopped at the bottom of the stairs and quickly composed himself. He leaned against the cold wall nonchalantly.

“Wilbur?” Dream asked once he caught sight of the taller man. Wilbur looked up at them and paused, not knowing what to say. 

“Out for a midnight walk?” Technoblade asked, a smug smirk slightly visible under the pig skull. 

“Well, it’s a nice night,” Wilbur tried an obvious lie. Technoblade and Dream shared a knowing glance. 

“Hmm, is that so?” Dream asked, his body language slightly changing as he moved closer to Wilbur. 

Wilbur nodded nervously, watching the two most dangerous men on the SMP look at him hungrily. 

“Oddly enough, for some reason, I am under the impression that you were eavesdropping. Silly huh?” Technoblade chuckled, his smirk turning into a toothy grin. Wilbur began to sweat. He swallowed the lump in his throat, Adam’s Apple bobbing slightly. 

“I have no idea why you would get that idea. I’m sure you would have known I was listening, you two are the most dangerous people on the SMP aren’t you? If you were truly dangerous, you would have already found me.” Wilbur grew cocky. Losing all hope in getting out of this and instead, opting for a different option, that may please him much more than the latter.

Something about that statement reeked with challenge, hitting a nerve in Dream. Dream’s posture seemed to tower above Wilbur, even if the masked man was taller than the Brit. Dream rested his gloved hand upon Wilburs chest. Growling lowly. 

“We otta teach you some manners, speaking to your superiors in such a way…” even still, Dreams breath seemed slightly labored and hot against Wilburs face. Technoblade licked his lips as he also closed in on Pogtopia’s leader. Wilbur mentally prepared himself, composing his face and smirking at his assaulters, knowing very well what was coming.

“Then teach me, allow me to be your vessel,” Something about that statement and Wilbur’s shit eating grin made Dream snap. He grabbed Wilbur by the collar and dragged him to Technoblade’s room. Wilbur made no attempt to escape on his way. Technoblade moved alongside the two as they rushed past the other’s rooms. 

The moment the group made it to the king’s room, Dream slammed Wilbur against the shut door behind them, biting roughly at the man’s neck. Wilbur panted out into the chilled air of the room, small white clouds of breath filled the room as the men’s breath got more labored. Dream moved back a bit from the door, allowing Technoblade his piece of the meal as he slipped behind Wilbur. Dream captured Wilbur’s lips on his own hungrily. Wilbur’s lips were soft and partially chewed, with a rough surface, tasting sickeningly sweet beneath Dreams firm savory ones. Technoblade grabbed Wilbur’s sides in his hands, keeping his hips firmly pressed against Techno’s as he nibbled and kissed at Wilbur’s neck. Technoblades cape seemed to engulf the trio as they clumsily grabbed at one another, tasting one another with a rough passion. Wilbur felt like he could hardly breath. Techno’s hips ground slightly up into Wilbur’s ass with each breath as Dream explored his own mouth, tongues dancing together. They grew warm together, as they pushed and pulled. Soon they switched places and fell onto the bed. Wilbur lay on the bed on his back, hair messy and eyes darkened. Dream straddled Wilbur’s hips, grinding down teasingly whenever he felt like it. Technoblade sat above Wilbur’s head, undoing his cape and dress shirt quickly. Once the pink haired man completed that task, he leaned above Wilbur, drawing Dream in for a short kiss, completely discarding his skull mask on the floor. They drew apart, a string of saliva connecting their lips, until Techno bent down and took Wilbur’s in his as well. The King’s lips were soft and scarred, covered in small cuts. Dream suddenly bucked his hips up, causing Wilbur to let out a muffled moan into Techno’s mouth. Technoblade removed his mouth from Wilbur’s to busy himself with undoing his braid.

Dream was growing impatient, he tugged unhappily at the clothes Wilbur wore, until he finally took it upon himself to grab Wilbur’s coat and tug it off him. Technoblade placed his hands on Dreams shoulders and whispered something in his ear. Dream chuckled and arched his back into Technoblade, who had begun to pull off Dream’s green hood, belts, and pouches, revealing a skin-tight, sleeveless black shirt. Wilbur looked up at Dream thoughtfully, eventually reaching his hand out to touch the ever-smiling mask.

“Can you take this off?” Wilbur asked nervously, “I just want to see you.”

Sure, as long as you make sure you are loud.” The man smirked slightly, and removed his mask as well, revealing bright green eyes. Technoblade recaptured Wilbur’s mouth on his own, Dream dragged his hands up Wilbur’s torso, beneath the man’s shirt, while leaving hickies on his neck, causing Wilbur to shiver in the cold air. Dream's hands wandered back down Wilbur’s body to his V-line, tracing his features into his memory. 

“Wilbur, you will know who owns you after tonight, you got that?” Dream asked while unzipping Wilbur’s jeans. Technoblade finally let Wilbur’s lips go, leaving the leader bruised and red.

“Holy shit, teach me, please just tech me now!” Wilbur gasped out. Technoblade shoved his hand into the dresser next to the bed and reappeared with a bottle in his hand. Dream pulled off Wilbur’s pants, releasing his cock from its confines. Wilbur gasped quietly. Dream leaned down and pulled Wilbur’s dick into his mouth slowly, licking a trail up the bottom of his cock. Technoblade pulled down his pants along with Dream and handed the usually masked brunette the bottle. He took himself off of Wilbur, leaving a panting and needy British man in his wake. 

“Are you okay with this?” Dream asked worriedly, looking up at Wilbur.

“ Jesus Christ, hurry up, of course I am okay with this,” he said between heavy breaths.

“Hey, no need to be an ass,” Dream retorted jokingly, “I think we should teach him a lesson Technoblade.” Dream looked pointedly toward the standing man. The pinkette chuckled, huskily and nodded. 

“I am going to enjoy this,” Technoblade drawled slowly. 

Dream moved out of the way for Technoblade, moving to the top of the bed by Wilbur's head. Technoblade pulled Wilbur’s legs toward him and held them up on each side of his torso. Wilbur gasped in surprise at how fast the man had accomplished the task at hand. Techoblade’s hips pressed against Wilbur’s, the Brit could feel his hard-on pressed against him. 


	4. A Lucky Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl, Sapnap, and Quackity have some fun in a hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually a crack fic Cherrie and I did together the same day we came up with Tongue Tied. We tend to just get on a document together and take turns writing paragraphs after we come up with a prompt. That was how this gem of a story came to be. 
> 
> Again, please pardon all grammatical issues. We didn’t really try on this one...

Quackity walked through the SMP, looking at the many creeper holes and cobblestone homes Tommy made. Until his eyes landed on Karl. He was digging a hole only a couple blocks away. He could hear another voice along with Karl’s, so he decided to walk over and investigate. 

“Hey Karl!” Quackity called over to the brunette in the ditch. 

Hi Quackityyyy!!!” He responded to him good naturedly. 

“Whatcha doin’ over there?” Quackity questioned as he walked closer to the hole.

“Just digging, Sapnap wanted to check out the sewer tunnels that used to be under here” Karl responded as he looked down at Sapnap and blushed a little.

“HEYYYY QUACKITY MY DUDE WHAT’S POPPING!!” Sapnap screamed as he stood waving inside the ditch. 

Quackity giggled and waved back. He looked back over at Karl, who was chuckling and yelling at Sapnap. Those two were very special to Quackity, and he had to admit that they were very attractive. He’s liked both of them for a while now, although he wouldn’t admit that out loud. 

“Yo Quackity? Can you bring down a shovel?” Sapnap called from the hole, snapping Quackity out of his trance. 

“Oh yeah, sure,” he responded, still trying and failing to stop himself from checking out Sapnap. 

As Quackity made his way down carefully he became so distracted from admiring Sapnap’s fairly attractive “behind” that he tripped on one of the blocks and began to tumble down the steep hole. 

“FUUUUCCCCKKKKK” He screamed, flailing his arms around while falling.

Luckily enough, as he began falling closer to the ground Sapnap stretched his arms out and caught him. Quackity tried catching his own breath, only to lift up his head and find himself in the arms of Sapnap. They both stared, not saying a word. 

“Oh my god! Are you guys okay? Karl said, sliding down the slope into the ditch along with the other two. 

Sapnap looked up briefly at Karl and smirked. 

“Karl, you remember operation Quack?” Sapnap asked, not looking at the still breathless Quackity. Karl stared bewildered at Sapnap. 

“I-I thought that was a joke? Uhm- are you sure?” Karl stammered, flushing a little. Quackity took a moment to actually pay attention to what was happening. He looked to both Karl and Sapnap, confused about what they were talking about. 

“I am as sure as I’ll ever be,” Sapnap replied with a low chuckle and looked down at Quackity hungrily, making the poor man shiver.


End file.
